Son of the white devil
by kuturin
Summary: What would happend if Issei was raised by The white devil
1. Book 1 Chapter 1

For fans of Magus&Devil

i didn't abadon this story. I have many ideas but i have problem with that how transport Rin and Shirou to dxdverse. My last idea (Rin and Shirou were killed by toxic creature made by blood and next ressurect by Zelretch and Ajuka in dxdverse as high class devils) was too lame (creature was too weak) to use it. So I'm in a fix. If i will have idea how transport them and resurect them as high class devils i will write it. I have a lot of ideas for M&D (for example special familliars for Rin and Shirou and their peerage, i don't want write more because of spoilers.

* * *

Disclaimer: Of course i don't own MSLM and Highschool DxD.

* * *

Few infos about this story

Issei is OOC, he is more powerful (but not op), less perverted but propably still he will have harem (i am not sure who will be in harem but Vivio). Story will be close to canon but it won't be canon. Fractions will be more powerful and most characters will have their reasons, here will not be just warthirsty Kokabiel (and no, it won't be "3 fractions are bad for humanity, i must bring a new war for them" Kokabiel who is in a lot of fics) i will try give more development for characters (well few characters will not have any deep motive for example Freed)

In nanohaverse there force not happend and some events of vivid happend, Nanoha is with Fate. Vivio is with Einhart.

I will try merge these 2 universes.

* * *

"Talking"

'Throughs'

" **Spells/Comands** "

 **[Devices talking]**

 **[Ddraig talking]**

|Telepathy|

* * *

Issei slept and had very good dream. In this dream he met very prety, shy and nice girl she became his girlfriend and when they had to kiss he heard voice of his younger sister. "Onii-chan! Wake up!"

"Vivio! Please let me sleep for five more minutes! I have very good dream!" He said trying to return to this nice dream.

"I don't care about your pervy dreams! Wake up or you will be awakened by Nanoha-mama" she said and he woke up immediately. Nanoha wasn't called The White Devil for no reason.

"I woke up! You don't need bother mom!"

"Ok onii-chan. Fate-mama said that today she will make pancakes for breakfast so harry up or i will eat your serving!" She yell and ran down the stairs. That was his adopted, year younger sister, Vivio Takamachi Harlaown. How it happened that she is his sister?

* * *

 _flashback_

 _9 years ago_

" _Mom? Why we go to this Uminari?" asked eight-year-old Issei from the back seat of their car_

" _We want meet our old friends, Takamachis" reply his mother Sakura Hyoudou_

" _Why did you take me with you? I will be bored! Like allways!"_

" _Issei, don't whine! Nanoha adopted daughter, she is only year younger that you so you will have company, maybe she will be your future wife." said his father, Ichirou Hyoudou, looking back on his son_

" _Mou! Father! I'm too young to think about thinks like kissing! And girls are disgusting and boring, they only think and talk about dolls, fashion, romances, kissing and other girly things! I will never a girlfriend or wife!"_

" _what about Irina? She was bored and disgusting too?"_

" _What you mean by "she" mom? Irina was a boy and my best friend!" he reply and his parents begin laughting._

" _Issei, Irina maybe was a tomboy but she was definetly a girl!" said his mother still laughting "Irina was a girl? But how? She wasn't boring and disgusting!"_

" _So Issei, every girl are boring and disgusting?"_

" _Definetly no mother! By the way what is name of Nanoha's daughter?"_

" _If i am correct, her name is Vivio." reply his mother_

" _If this Vivio is a bit like Irina maybe i will be not boring, by the way how much longer we will drive?"_

" _About hour, maybe less" Reply his father_

* * *

 _After hour they arrived to uminari, after few more minutes they stopped in front of Midori-ya. Takamichi falimy knew about the fact that Hyoudous arrive so cafe was close._

" _Issei, remember, behave yourself!"_

" _Mom i am not dissolved brat, know how to behave"_

" _Nice to hear that" replied his mother and pushed doorbell_

 _*ding dong*_

 _Few second later, doors was been opened by woman with long dark orage hair._

" _Yes? Ah! Sakura! Ichirou! Please, enter! We waited for you"_

" _Momoko! It was a while!" said his father and they enter_

" _And you must be Issei-kun" said woman when she noticed issei_

" _Y-yes ma'am"_

" _You don't have to be so formal, you can called me Momoko. After all i am you godmother" said Momoko with warm smile_

" _H-hai Momoko-san" said issei and he entered._

* * *

" _Minna! Hyoudous arrived! yell Momoko. They entered to room and Issei saw five people. Man with dark brown hair propably husband of Momoko. Woman, younger than Momoko, with dark brown hair propably one of their child. Young woman with Momoko's hair color, propably she was Nanoha, other young woman with yellow hair, he had no idea who she could be and blond girl with heteochromia, she must be that Vivio._

" _Ichirou! Sakura! How many years?" said man and kissed his mother in hand._

" _Long, too long my old friend! By the way Shiro, where is Kyoya?"_

" _He is in Europe. Sadly he can't return in this month. By the way, you didn't say that your son grew into young man! You can called me Shiro Issei-kun"_

" _I-it's a honor S-shiro-san"_

" _Come on, you need not be ashamed, we do not bite." said "Well maybe Nanoha"added after a while_

" _Mou! Father! I am not that bad!" Cried young woman_

" _They not called you 'white devil' with no reason Nanoha" said blode woman,_

' _No honorifics? They must be close' throught Issei ._

" _Mou! Fate-chan! You are mean!"_

' _Yep definetly best friends or something more.'_

" _Fate-mama is right Nanoha-mama!"_

" _Mou! You too Vivio-chan?!"_

' _Wait a moment did I heard that girl adressed blondie 'mama'?' he throught and wanted asked about it but his father asked about it faster_

" _W-wait! Did I misshear something? Vivio told 'Fate-mama' and 'Nanoha-mama'" asked shocked mr Hyoudou_

" _Hai! Vivio have two mamas: Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama. Vivio love them and they love Vivio!" told happy Vivio "Is something wrong?" asked Vivio seeing shocked Hyoudous_

" _N-no, of course no! We was just shocked. Not everyone in Japan allow addopt and raise child by two young women" reply Sakura._

 _Passed few hour, during this time Issei and Vivio became friend. Also Issei learned name of Nanoha's older sister, her name was Miyuki_ _._

* * *

 _Came evening._

" _Issei! Remember, behave yourself! When we get back I want to hear from Nanoha that you was polite!"_

" _Hai okaa-san!"_

" _Now come and let your mother kiss you!"_

" _Mou! Mom! Everyone can see us!"_

" _Bye Issei!" said Issei's parents and with Vivio's grandparents came to theatre_

* * *

 _Past few hours_

 _*ring ring*_

" _Yes?" said Nanoha answer a ringing phone "What?" asked loudly "But, how?" her voice was calmer "Sure we will be there after few minutes!" told and put down the phone_

" _Issei, Vivio, we go to hospital" she told them._

" _But why?" asked children_

" _Issei, your parents and Vivio, your grandparents are in hospital. I don't know why." Nanoha said very calm but childre could heard sorrow and concern in her voice_

 _Children were crying all the way to the hospital._

* * *

 _In hospital_

" _Hello. Can you tell me in which rooms are Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou and Mr. and Mrs. Takamachi?" She asked the receptionist_

" _Of course. Takamachis are in room number 200 and Hyoudous… Hyoudous are in operating theatre."_

" _What happend to tou-san and kaa-san?!"_

" _I'm sorry, but their condition is serious. Your parents were heavily shot. When the show has been ended one of the actors turned out to be a madman and began shooting into the audience. Your dad and mom had received the most damage. Fortunately Mr. Takamachi managed to disarm the attacker but he was shot in arm and his wife in leg. Fortunately their life isn't in danger." sad nurse and Issei begin cry_

" _Issei, I know how you feel but you can't lose hope. Doctors are doing what they can to save your parents" said Nanoha and hugged him_

* * *

 _Issei and Takamachis waited all night outside the door to the operating theater. Few minutes after Nanoha and Issei woke up, doctor left operation room._

" _Sensei! Sensei, did they… Did my parrents…?"_

" _I am sorry young man" it was only what he said and went away, Issei begin cried. He tried to stop it but he couldn't. He felt that someone hugged him._

" _Issei, cry, cry out all your sorrow and grief. You can not suppress it in itself" he heard quiet and warm Nanoha's voice. He cried for to hours and slept, even then he still shed tears. "_

 _A poor child" said Nanoha to herself when she tooke him in her arms and brought him to car._

* * *

 _Five days later was a funeral. Issei tried wake up his parrents. Maybe doctors was wrong. Maybe his parents only dreaming. But but when they put the coffin in the grave and filled in with earth, they left him a remnant of hope and again he began to cry. Nobody dare to stop him._

 _week after funeral_

 _He lie on bed in one of rooms for quests in Midori-ya. He left this room only to go to bathroom or to eat something. "Issei-kun!" he heard Vivio's voice and saw that she entered his room_

" _Yes Vivio-chan?" he said with lifeless voice_

" _Not you! I want issei whose i met two weeks ago" cied girl_

" _It's me." replied only_

" _No, you are't Issei! You are grim and sad!" Vivio yelled with soreness and slap him "Wake up! Do you think that your parents wanted you to be sad?" when she said that Issei was shocked. She was right! How he could be so stupid! His parents would like him to live life to the fullest!_

" _Thank you Vivio!" he said and hugged her._

" _W-what are you doing!" she said only and quickly left the room with red face._

 _Nanoha, who heard the whole conversation, entered the room and said "I see, Issei, that you return to your old self"_

" _H-hai Nanoha-san, i was stupid"_

" _Didn't say that again Issei-kun. You are human and everyone sometimes need to be sad, especially after the lost of loved ones. It is normal that you feel sadness and grief." she said to him "But i didn't want talk about that. You see… I have rights to adopt you." she said with smile_

" _Really? I won't go to orphanage!? I will have mother!? And sister? Thank you! Thank you!" he said, weeping with joy_

 _Nanoha excepted that he would be happy but even that she was a little suprised by his reaction, after all he knew her only two weeks. "Wait a moment, I want be sure tha you won't regret so i want you ask you few things." she paused and and looked in his eyes "First. Remember that you will be have two mothers, me and Fate-chan, and no father. Do you mind it?"_

" _It will be strange at begin but i am sure i won't mind it!" he said after few seconds of reflection_

" _Ok. Before i ask you second question i must tell you something." she paused again "Well, i am mage."_

" _Nanoha-kaasan, I want to believe you but it is little hard, can you prove it please?"_

" _Well i knew you won't believe me so easy i will show you" she said and touch her necklace "_ _ **Raising Heart Exelion! Set up!**_ _" she said and gem relied in english_ _ **[Stand by! Ready! Set up!],**_ _where she standed was pink light, moment later Nanoha was in new, white, dresslike outfit and in her left hand she had spear. "So i hope it is enought." said with grin on her face._

 _Shocked issei didn't know what said, before him standed real mahou shoujo, little older than that he seen in anime but still! Magic was true!_

" _Earth to Issei!" he heard her voice_

" _Ah, sorry kaa-san so what are other questions"_

" _You see… there is magical military organization, Time-Space Administration Bureu, we live on their capital planet Mid-childa so you will live there with us, and you have big magical potential so you will go to magical school there and if you will want to military traning. Do you…"_

" _Mom, you tell me that i will have a familly, will be mage, good one propably and will live on other more technologically advanced planet. I will be like one of the american's super hero or character from battle shoonen. How could I disagree?" he said and grinned_

 _She hugged him with tears of happiness in her eyes and said "I am so glad! But i have last question: what with your surname?"_

" _Well, you and Fate-kaasan saved me from orphanage so i want your and my other mom, and kaa-san when i will see my new home mom?" he only said with smile on his face_

 _flashback end_

* * *

 **[God morning, Aibou]** he heard from his deck. It was his device.

"Ah good morning Ddraig." issei replied and take his device. In stand by form his device look like small dragon tooth made of red crystal. He allways have thung his device hung on a leather thong around his neck. Well his device isn't normal, before it became his device it was new type of device 'sacred device'. It was made of one of types of lost logias called sacred gears .

* * *

 _flashback_

 _2 years ago_

 _In front of engineering laboratory_

" _So you are here"_

" _Private First Class Issei Takamachi Harlaown ma'am! I heard you wanted see me" Issei said, saluting_

" _We are not here on oficially Issei-kun so drop this ma'am staff"_

" _Hai Hayate-san, so why we are here? Did you found something my devices' problem?" After adoption Issei gratuated his education very fast and have big magical reservs but he had something that everyone named devices' problem. For unknown reasons any device akcepted him as its true master, he could used devices but still it restricted him from full power. Well even with that rectriction he passed B class mage exam and if he could used device he could be A class and higher in future._

" _Well, partly. Shari has something but i not know details" she said and they headed to Shari's office_

* * *

 _When they enter Shari's office Issei saw, Shari, Shamal and Nanoha._

" _Good morning Shari-san. I didn't expect you, kaa-san, Shamal-sensei. So did you know something new about my problem?" said slightly surprised Issei_

" _Yes Issei. Well your problem is related to lost logia." began his mother_

" _But i didn't even near one kaa-san, so how?" replied Issei_

" _Well this isn't entirely true. Well during your last survey, yesterday, I discovered something. You have lost logia inside your body. It make you living lost logia like Hayate-san" Shamal explained to him_

" _What!? But how?" replied shocked Issei_

" _I have idea. If this lost logia block devices maybe it is like unision device and need to be activate" Hayate said after a moment's thought_

" _You mean..." begin Shari but Hayate interrupted her "Yes! Propably Issei-kun can activate it"_

 _"What you think about it Issei?" asked Nanoha_

" _I think I can try it. If it really is some form of ancient device then it is a good idea to activate it. But i hven't idea how do this." replied Issei_

" _Maybe voice comands? It can be ancient but it is still a device" sugested Shari_

" _This might work, but better do this outside, we don't know how big this lost logia can be after activation." said Issei and they all left building_

* * *

 _Before building_

" _Ok i begin._ _ **Unison out**_ _" said Issei and nothing happend "Ok so it wasn't any form of unison device. Ok, next one!_ _ **Lost logia! Set up!**_ _" Issei said and his left hand flashed very weak red light but nothing more happend_

" _You are close Issei-kun, try something else" said Hayate._

 _Issei wanted said something when his thoughts appeared the name 'boosted gear' and command 'activation' "Ok, let's try this!_ _ **Boosted Gear! Activation!**_ _" Issei said and his left hand flashed red light and moment later on his left hand was red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes_

 _ **[Good work aibou! Only few of my previous hosts woke me up on the third try!]**_ _said his gauntlet in japan_

" _W-what? What are you? Which type of device and lost logia are you" asked shocked Issei_

 _ **[Device? Lost logia? Aibou, what are you talking about? I am Ddraig, Welsh Dragon, Red Dragon Emperor and soul prisoned in your sacred gear, Busted Gear, one of thirteen longinuses!]**_ _replied his gauntlet_

" _Sorry Ddraig but I don't know about anything you are talking about"_

 _ **[What? But you know magic! How you can't know about longinuses? Maybe you want tell me that you know nothing about magical comunity or supernatural world?]**_

" _Wait did you want tell us that on Earth are not only magical comunity but also supenatural world?" asked Nanoha who was first who recovered from the shock_

 _ **[And you are?]**_

" _Lautentant Colonel Nanoha Takamachi, mother of your actual owner"_

 _ **[Of course, there are these stupid biblical fraction with that God who prisoned me and my rival, and other supernatural being like yokai etc. I can feel your high level magic so don't kidding me that you not know that what every magican know!]**_ _said Ddraig with annoyance in his voice_

" _Etto, Ddraig right? If can you see from that boosted gear, then look at the sky. As you can or can't see we aren't Earth" said Hayate_

 _ **[What?!]**_ _yelled shocked Ddraig._

* * *

 _After these event Ddraig explained every thing about Earth magical and supernatural world to Shamal, Shari, Hayate, Nanoha and Issei. Shari offered Ddraig and Issei transformation of the boosted gear into new type of device that she named 'sacred device'. They still would had boosted gear abilities and new ones. They both agreed to this._

 _New discover about_ _Non-administrated world #97 very quickly becomes the object of conversation at the highest level. After year the decision was made, TSAB need to send diplomatic mission to Earth and Issei, Nanoha, Fate, Vivio and Hayate with Zwei and her knights were selected to participate in it._ _Mission began in March next year._

* * *

 _1 month ago, March, Kuohichi_

" _Kuoh little has changed over the nine years" said issei when Takamachi-Harlown family appeared in the sky over kuoh._

 _"Issei, did you…" wanted ask Nanoha but Issei interupted her_

 _"The only thing you feel coming back here is the nostalgia and joy. By the way, Nanoha-kaasan, where we will live?"_

 _"TSAB bought your old home Issei for us and home next to ours for Yagami family."said Nanoha_

 _"Issei, Vivio in April you start school in Kuoh academy." said Fate_

 _"But did Kuoh Academy isn't that elite school only for girls" asked Issei_

 _"Last year Kuoh Academy became the co-educational school." answer Nanoha_

 _"Nanoha-mama do you think that I will find friends on Earth?" asked Vivio_

 _"Of course you will. You are pretty, nice and strong of course you will find friends and I am sure every boy will try to be your boyfriend"_

 _"Mou Nanoha-mama! You know that I love only Einhart-chan!"_

 _"Imoto, remember don't befriend your new friends in our mom style" said Issei with serious face_

 _"Onii-chan I am not Nanoha-mama!"_

 _"Mou, I am not that bad!" Nanoha whined and everyone started laughting_

 _flashback end_

* * *

"What a day we have today Ddraig?"

 **[Monday]**

"Shit, I forgot. My school starts today and if my sister woke me up it's must be late!"

 **[Don't worry partner, you will not late. I know that school begin early but still i don't understand why your sister woke you up so early.]**

"So early? What you mean?"

 **[Check your watch]** Issei did what Ddraig said and saw 4:30 on his watch

"Ah! Damn you Vivio!" yelled Issei. It was one of her pranks. Recently she tried to be prankster. She got the idea when she saw a video of a dog dressed as a spider. His sister wasn't good pranker but she liked made pranks and he loved Vivio too much to told her it and make her sad. 'Well what's done is done, my dream will not return so I'd better go wash.' he throught and went to bathroom

After one hour he entered to kitchen. 'Well when I think of pancakes with my mouth wateringly so maybe i will cook today's breakfast' through and he took out milk and eggs from fridge and several dozens minutes later he ate some of his pancakes, rest waited for his moms and sister in microwave. When he ended and began to wash dishes his blonde mother entered to kitchen.

"Issei? Good morning. Or my watch broke or you yourself got up in the morning?" asked suprised Fate.

"Good morning Fate-kaasan. Well… Vivio woke me up more than hour ago so i did breakfast. Pancakes are in microwave" replied Issei. Few minutes later his second mother and his sister entered to kitchen and Vivio got a reprimand from Fate relating to interrupt someone sleep for no reason.

About seven o'clock Issei and Vivio went to their new school.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I am counting on your feedback


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2

**Kinunatzs** : Well maybe in future i will edit first chapter, but they shouldn't be shocked that they didn't notice, after all supernatural beings are good at hiding their existence

 **Redhat8:** Thank you, If issei will be devil or not you will see when you read this chapter.

 **Elemental phoenix:** Well I was surprised that no one had ever wrote another MSLN x HsDxD x-over. Well I was the first and I hope that blazed the trail. About beta, i am trying to find one.

 **Ultima-owner:** Well, about Raynare you will see when you read this chapter, about rest in next chapters

* * *

Disclaimer: Of course i don't own MSLM and Highschool DxD.

* * *

I am looking for beta reader. If you are intereste write to me on PM

* * *

"Talking"

'Throughs'

" **Spells/Comands** "

 **[Devices talking/Ddraig using spell]**

 **[Ddraig talking]**

|Telepathy|

* * *

Issei and his sister entered assembly hall, and they took their seats. Vivio in first class sector on the right side of the room and Issei in second class sector on minutes later most of the seats were already occupied, the light went off and chairman of the student council entered the stage. Students greet her with applause.. She checked microphone and she began.

"Thank you" she said and when the applause died down she went on "My name is Souna Shitori and as chairman of students council, I have the great honor and pleasure to welcome you all at the start of the new academic year in Kuoh academy. hope that your stay in our school will be fruitful in new friendships and experience and and each year you will be eager to return to it. I remind the clubs begin to function from tomorrow." she ended her speach and left with big applause

'She must be popular' he thought and left room like others did. When he was on the way to class he had heard that girls talked about 'perverted duo' and how little luck must had their classmates to be with them. He entered class and saw that he had only two male classmates and Issei cursed his luck, they was 'perverted duo'! And what more he had to took seat near them. Issei wanted to cry!

"Hey new guy!" said baldy, his name was Matsuda or something like that.

"What?" replied Issei

"Hey, isn't he a new guy?" "Why is he talking with perverted duo?" "Don't tell me that we have another pervert!" "Iie! Please don't tell me that perverted trio is born!" he heard girls' whispers in class.

"Did you know about the greatest treasure in the world?" said this one with glasses, his name was Motohama?

"I don't know and i propably want to know. Do you really have to tell me?" asked Issei, he really didn't want to know about their 'the greatest treasure' but they didn't listen to him

"Oppai of course!" said both together. Really? Their 'the gratest treasure' was tits? "And we perverted duo ask you to join us to peep girls today after this lesson" said Motohana

"Ah! He is lost!" said one of girls. Really? Did they loudly told about peeping? They weren't just perverts, they were idiots. Wait a moment did his sister doesn't have PE after this lesson? He has to make sure.

"Guys, you do not want to peep the first class, right?"

"What a question it is? Of course we want. I heard that one of the new girls have a great body! Her name was Vivio or something like that" said Matsuda and then everyone felt killing intent.

How did they dare?! They offered him peeped his sister! "How do you dare!" yelled pissed Issei

"What you mean" duo asked terrified

"Oh, so you didn't know?" said girl with brown hair and glasses

"Knew what?" asked duo

"Vivio Takamachi Harlaown is imotou of our new classmate Issei Takamachi Harlaown. And you just pissed overprotective older brother. Don't worry I will be on your funeral" said girl with grin on her face

"If I will find that you peeped my sister, your punishment will be painful! DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Issei threatened them and the rest of the class started screaming with joy. Not only their new classmate didn't want to join to perverted duo, he threatened them and he looked good! Maybe they have new prince of Kuoh or even king!

"H-hai!" perverted duo only responded

Few second later class teacher came in and class has started.

* * *

When class has ended Issei noticed that perverted duo disappeard.

'I hope they aren't that stupid.' he thought and sighted 'Who am I kidding? Of course the are! And i hope Vivio not find them before me or she will befriend them in our mom's style' Don't get him wrong, he didn't care about them but Earth still was Non-administrated world #97 and showing magic to mundane people was still prohibited and using Starlight Breaker or Divine Buster didn't help in hiding magic, not even mention the devastation.

When he was near gym he saw duo while peeping, he sighted and look around if someone saw him, he didn't noticed anyone.

Ddraig|

 **|[Yes?]|**

|Barrier please but small one|

 **[Gefängnis der Magie]** Ddraig said in belkan, under Issei appeard green magic triangle and small barrier set up, only for Issei and two perverts.

"What the hell!" yelled duo when they noticed barrier

" **Ddraig! Set up!"** said Issei

 **[Stand by, ready! Set up!]** only replied his device and moment later with flash of green light Issei was in his barrier jacket. It was massive blue metal boots, long blue trousers. Black formal shirt with gold buttons and red long coat.

 **[Handschuheform]** said Ddraig and on Isseis hands appeard massive red metal gauntlets with green gem

"I-issei? Mate? What is g-going on? W-what is this outfit" said Matsuda with terror in his voice

"You are really stupid duo. You did three big mistakes First. you loudly told about peeping. Second you said to older brother about peeping his sister and third, depite threat you peeped his sister. So what older brother should do?" said Issei with cold and they begin run. After few seconds later they hit barrier. "Did you really think that you can run from me? Are you ready for your punishment?! **Ddraig! Load cardridge!** "

 **[Explosion! Raketeform!]** his device said and two small jet enigines appeard on his gauntlets.

" **Raketen..."** He yelled, engines turn on. He disappeard and appeard near them. **"...Schlag!"** He yelled and he hit them with full power. He beated them for few minutes with full power and when they almost fainted he stoped and deactivated his barrier jacket and barrier

|Vivio-chan| he said telepathically to his sister

|Yes Onii-chan?| She replied

|Two perverts are peeping you| he said and heard his sister's voice from gym

"Iie! Someone peeped us!." And minute or two later pissed girls ran out gym and noticed him and perverted duo

"I punished them but i don't think that anybody will care if you will punish them again. Bye girls!" he said and walked away hearing perverted duo's yells again. Only one small whitehaired girl not beated duo but stared on him. Less than hour later Issei was called 'King of Kuoh' by girls and 'enemy of men' by perverted duo, rest of male populations of Kuoh academy didn't care too much about him. Duo also tried to tell about strange Issei's transformation and magic but nobody trust them.

* * *

It was boring math lesson. Not that Issei didn't like math, but because his magic was based on math and every device was basically a super calculator highshool math was too easy to him, so he decided to use this time for a talk with Ddraig

|Ddraig|

 **|Yes?|**

|How about devils or other supernatural being? You found something?|

 **|[Well, it looks like this school have strong wards what make it impossible to detect who is devil, but i am sure that devils are here]|**

|Well we have time, i didn't expect that we find anything already on the first day|

* * *

Seven hours later

Issei was coming back from school and thought 'My God! i never thought that beating these two perverts give me so popularity. soon they will invite me out on dates just because i am popular'

"Etto… Excuse me!" he heard girlish girl from his back

'Don't tell me that i was right' He thought and sighted "Yes? How can i help you?" he replied and turned

"You are Issei Hyoudou-san right? Or am I wrong?"

'Hyoudou? Last time I used it was nine years ago. How does she know my old name? Do i know her? And these uniform, i don't recognise it.' "Well, maybe I am" he only replied |Ddaig. What is she?|

 **|[You notice it? Well she is propably fallen angel.]|**

"Etto… I am Amano Yuma and I just want ask you something. Are you see anyone right now?" she asked

"Now? No, nobody but.."

"Its wanderfull"

"Wonderfull?"

"I mean if you are single maybe will you out with me?"

 **|[She want to be your girlfriend? Beware, aibou, she plot something]|**

|I know it Ddraig but i am spy after all. Maybe, thank to her, I will contact this Azazel. If she will try somethin will just arrest her.| "What do you mean?" he petend to be suprised

"Do you want be my boyfriend?"

"Of course, why not? We can try"

"I am so happy!" she run to him and kiss him in lips " We will se tomorrow my Issei-kun" she told to him and she run away

"Well, she is fast. So 'Heaven's Evening Daze', huh?" he told to himself and went to home

* * *

Next morning she waited for him before his home

"Oh Yuuma-chan? How you know that where i live?" he asked interested

"Well, i saw you sometimes when i went to school last year. My school is few minutes closer than your so we can go a bit together. If you don't mind of course"

'She isn't a good liar' "I would love it" he replied with fake smile

Well even if Amano Yuuma was a lie and he knew it, he blessed his luck. Thank to her girls didn't even begin tormenting him with requests to dating so school days was peacefully, only sometimes perveted duo asked him for beating because they tried to peep his sister, really these guys didn't has self preservation instinct.

* * *

Friday came. Issei and Yuuma went from school, they was near Issei house when Youuma asked..

"Nee, Issei-kun?"

"Yes Yuuma-chan?"

"It was five days since we are together, right?"

"Yes, you asked me at monday. Why you ask?

"So maybe we will go to real date?"

"Sure, why not? When and where?"

"I can't tomorrow, my mother wanted help with something, so maybe sunday, ten o'clock, in mall."

"I didn't have any plans for sunday so sure"

"So sunday then. Night Issei-kun, I am very happy that you are my boyfriend" she said, kissed him in lips and ran to her home"

"Night Yuuma-chan" he said to her and entered his home

The whole conversation was heard and seen by a small white-haired girl, she didin't know that Issei was aware about her

|Ddraig, are you sure that she isn't problem?|

 **|[Don't worry aibour, in contrast to the fallen angel, the devil is not a threat. She isn't aware anything about you. Her king propably want know what fallen angel doing here. Kuoh is devils' teritorry after all]|**

|I hope you are right Ddraig|

* * *

Sunday, date's day came. It was quarter to ten when Issei reached the place.

'I hope she won't be late. After all it was her idea' he thought the he heard

"Here, take a flyer!" and strange woman give him a flyer with small magic circle, that wasn't mid-childan, and with 'Your wish will be granted' writted on this. Woman only gigled and walk away. People who wasn't aware of magic could think that woman was cosplayer or that she worked in coplay cafe but Issei knew that she was a familliar.

|Draig|

 **|[Yes?]|**

|I have bad feeling about this date. **Waageform** without barrier jacket|

 **|[Waageform!]|**

Waageform was a defensive form of his device. After he activated this form red dragonlike scales appeared on his skin. Normally they were hidden under clothes so he could use this form among people who didn't know about magic.

"Ah Issei-kun." he heard his 'girlfriend's' voice and he put flyer to his pocket

"Hey Yuuma-chan!" he replied and turned to her

"Sorry for keep you wainting"

"Don't worry, I've scarcely come here." 'So let's the date begin.'

Even if this date was a farce, make her has fun this time was his prioritty, after all he didn't plan be single forever, if Yuuma will has fun his future real girlfriend will has too. Well he had little experience at making girl to have fun, he sometimes took his sister to the city and she never complain. Of course his sister was very childlish and it was on mid-childa but women do not differ so apart. The first point on the plan of the day was the cinema. He chose a romantic comedy. Good one if he should believe to what he heard from sisters and mothers. When movie was ended he knew one thing, romantic comedy wasn't genre for him but Yuuma had fun and it was more important. Second point on plan was something to eat. He knew ideal place. It was small restaurant but with very good dishes. They both ordered pizza's. Issei took one with chiken, beef, lamb, salami and hot peppers and Yuuma took havaiian. When they had eaten, Issei took her to the desert to a nearby ice cream shop. Issei took strawberry coctail and Yuuma ice cream dessert. After that the went to shopping, they buy only few things but they had a great time. It was evening when Yuuma took Issei to park.

"Issei-kun, I really have fun today" she told but Issei heard sorrow in her voice

"You are right, it was fun Yuuma-chan"

She stopped and kissed him in lips then he felt that she set barrier, really weak one, someone who wasn't aware of magic could never noticed it, even if he was inside. After kissed she walked to fountain that was on middle of the park

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?" she said still has that sorrow in her voice

"Of course"

"Will you die for me?" she said and where moment before standed human girl named Amano Yuuma now standed fallen angel woman. In her hand she had red light spear

"So it was your plan from beginning or my date was mistake?"

"Your date was great but i have orders. I have to kill you now before you will awaken your sacred gear" she said with grief in her voice and throw light spear in Issei. "You was a great man Issei Hyoudou, good bye" she said and turned

 **[** **Panzerschild** **!]** she heard and turned back, she saw that her target was not only unhurted but before him was strange green magic triangle

"You are too late. I awaken my boosted gear long time ago. **Ddraig! Barrier jacket set up! Schwerform! Barrier!** " he said and moment later he was in his barrier jacket and have one gauntlet on his right hand. It looked like boosted gear but was bigger and more massive

 **[Schwerform!** **Gefängnis der Magie** **!]** after this word magic barier was set up

"Amano Yuuma, if that really is your real name, you are under arest for atack on Time-Space Administration Bureu's mage. This barrier not let you left untill i let you or untill you kill me. Surrender or I will use force"

 **[Boost!]**

"I can't fail Azazel!"

"As you wish. **Divine shooter!** " two green balls appeared near to Issei " **Shoot!** " after this command they shot in Yuuma. She tried lost they by flying but balls chased her no matter what maneuvers she did in the air

 **[Boost!]**

One ball hit her. She didn't remeber how long ago human give her much damage as one of these balls

 **[Boost!]**

"Amano Yuuma. It is you last it you last chance!"

"Never!" in moment when she said that in front of Issei appeard big green ball of energy

" **Divine Buster!" [Divine Buster]** Issei and Ddraig said together and at the same moment big green beam shot in her. And she fall stunned.

"So I befriended my first girlfriend... I am really son of white devil." said Issei to himself, binded her by chain bind and deactivate barrier

* * *

|Kaa-san!|

|Yes Issei? How was your date?|

|Date was good but my girlfriend supposed to be fallen angel and she wanted kill me so i befriend her in your style...|

|Oh Issei, I am so proud|

|Mom, please! I need someone to take her|

|I will be there with Hayate. Where are you?|

|Park with fountain, you know where it is right?|

|I know, we will be there in second|

Second later Nanoha and Hayate appeard before Issei

"So it's her?"

"Hai kaa-san. What will we do with her."

"Well, she tried to kill you, Issei-kun, and she didn't want to surender so i take her to prison on Mid-childa. I will interrogate her, i will tell you when she will begin talk" Hayate sighed and teleported with prisoner.

Nanoha and Issei decised didn't use magic to go home

* * *

Ocult Research Club

"So she killed him" said disapointed blackhaired girl

"Sadly, yes." replied her king

"Didn't your familliar give him our flyer?" asked amazed girl

"She did, flyer wasn't destroyed but somehow his wish didn't activate it" replied depresed Rias

"So when will you tell his parents?"

"Now" she said, she standed in midle of gremory magical circle and disappeared

* * *

In next chapter Issei will meet Rias and her peerage and Raynare will talk

* * *

A/N Rias won't be bitch who wanted Issei's death only to reincarnate him as a loyal pawn

Raynare used his old surname because she found only that, she (or Azazel) couldn't found any informations about him, after all he disappeard after his parents funeral

* * *

I hope you liked it. I am counting on your feedback and your questions.


	3. Book 1 Chapter 3

\- His favourite style is melee combat but he is hibrid and when he fought Raynare he wanted arrest her so he chose less lethal one and Nanoha's death beams of friendships don't seen but they aren't lethal (well, at least when user want)

 **DragonMaster128-** I am not sure about Rias and Akeno but Asia will have romantics feeling for him but it won't be same Asia as in canon (you will see why later)

 **ultima-owner-** well kokabiel will be much stronger than in canon, i really don't understand why and how in canon vali could beat him so easy. Yes, Vali had Divine dividing and was in balance breaker but still Kokabiel was being on level (or higher) of oryginal lucifer/sirzech/michael

* * *

Disclaimer: Of course i don't own MSLM and Highschool DxD.

* * *

Beta by Elemental Phoenix

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" **Spells/Comands** "

 **[Devices talking][Ddraig talking in Midchildan/Belkan]**

 **[Ddraig talking in Japaneese]**

|Telepathy|

* * *

Rias appeared in front of Issei's home's door. 'It won't be a pleasant talk' she thought to herself as she took a deep breath and pushed the doorbell.

*ding dong*

After few seconds of wait, the door was opened by girl with heterochromia, she was Koneko's classmate and her name was Vivio if Rias remembered correctly.

"Yes?" she asked confused.

"Hello. My name is Rias Gremory, I am your and Issei's sempai and I want talk with your parents about your brother. It's something important. May I enter?"

"Of course." She told to Rias and yelled "Fate-mama! Gremory-sempai wants to talk with you about Issei-oniichan".

Rias entered living room and saw a young woman with long blonde hair.

"So you must be Rias. My name is Fate T. Harlaown. Can you please tell me what my son did?"

"Well it would be better to wait for your husband's return before I tell you Harlaown-san." she said and saw a small smile appear on Fate's face.

"Well Nanoha should return soon." Replied the older woman.

'Nanoha? Isn't it female name?' though a confused Rias,

* * *

Few minutes later she heard doorbell and Fate went to open the door, revealing to a shocked Rias someone she thought dead, until now at least.

"Tadaima!" Was the word spoken by two persons, one male and the other female.

"Okaeri, Nanoha, Issei"

'Wait what?' she though, still reeling from the shock of seeing Issei alive and well, when she thought he was killed by that fallen angel.

Yet, she was not the only one under the effect of surprise, as Issei wasn't really expecting to see one of the devils of Kuoh High in his home.

"Wait, what is a devil doing here in our home?" she heard as Issei's suprise made itself known.

"Devil? I don't know what you mean?" she replied suprised 'He knows? But how? Koneko said that he feels a little like a dragon but he is definetly human not youkai!'

"You know very well what I mean. I guess you also knew about that my 'girlfriend' was a fallen angel and were thinking that I died so you wanted to tell my mothers that I was killed in a car accident or something like that."

"You knew?" 'How? Don't tell me that he fooled everyone' Thought the Crimson-haired girl, her mind racing due to the revelation.

"Of course, any magic user could told that she wasn't what she supposed to be, even my mothers noticed it and she never met them"

'Plural form? I must misheard, but wait i heard female voice and Harlaown-san said 'Nanoha' I have to make sure' "Mothers?"

"Mou! Fate-chan, did you 'forget' to mention that I was your wife again?" she heard a female voice, then saw young woman with dark orange hair make her way to the little group.

"Sorry Nanoha." Now she knew why she saw that smile on Fate's face before.

"By the way my name is Nanoha Takamachi, nice to meet you devil-chan." said Nanoha, taking Rias off guard. Just how many of them knew about her?

'Wait a moment didn't Issei say magic user? Are his mothers magicians too?' "Wait a moment, you are magican? Is everyone here is one?"

"Well, we prefer to be called mages but yes we are, Nanoha-kaasan discovered my magical potential, adopted me and teach me magic" Replied Issei.

"Also, what happend to her?" 'Please don't tell me that you killed her!'

"Her? You mean fallen? Well she is alive but she won't come back to Kuoh for the forseeable future, don't worry the war won't resume, as I guess that's why you didn't do more than give me flyer." he said and she sighed, ashamed of her lack of action.

"Sorry"

"Don't worry, I know you did all you could, so I don't blame you for the state of the politics between devils and fallens. I guess that you want know what magic users doing here in your territory without you being informed."

"Well, yes I do but it's late now. I will meet with you tomorrow at school" Rias said and disappeard in magic circle.

* * *

Issei's boring day soon drew to a close. School subjects were too easy, the girls forgot about Yuuma so they asked him out hoping he would say yes and it looked like Rias forgot about meeting she asked of him.

He really hoped to get closer to any supernatural faction.

Well at least perverted duo didn't peep his sister, he didn't know why but why he should care about their reasons? Issei began to think about going on truancy next day when Kiba entered the classroom. To sum it up, this guy was in same situation with girls as Issei or maybe even worse. When girls only noticed him they began to beg him for a date. He tried to refuse but he since was too nice to really do it, he ended with karaoke with five girls at sunday. He then noticed Issei and walked to him.

"You are Takamachi-san?" Kiba spoke, a lot of people use just one of his surnames, well he didin't mind, after all Takamachi-Harlaown-san was little too long to use it in normal conversation so he accepted that but that Kiba talked to him was enough to send the girls into wild speculations, imagining strange things.

"Don't tell me that King and Prince are together" "But think about it Yuuto-kun and Issei-kun together ! Kyaa!" really, what did these girls think?

"Yes I am, but call me Issei, it's shorter and everyone call me that, well at least I would like that everyone call me that."

"So you can call me Yuuto." he replied to him.

"Kyaa! It's official, the Yuuto x Issei ship's setting sail today!" really they watched too much yaoi.

"So Yuuto-san, why are you here?"

"Buchou sent me."

"Buchou?"

"Gremory-senpai."

"Ah, Gremory-san mentioned it. Alright, lead the way."

"Well that was my task."

They left classroom and girls were crying about Yuuto x Issei pairing.

"Really, these girls… How do you stand it?" Asked Issei, out of the blue.

"You will learn to ignore it in time." he really wished it would be the case.

After few moment they left the main building.

"So where to now?"

"Our club room in the old school building." Replied the blonde student.

* * *

After few minutes they were in front of a door bearing a sign saying: [Occult Research Club]. Issei smirked when he read that.

"Buchou, I bought him"

"Alright, come in" they heard respond, it seemed that Rias was inside. Kiba opened the door and as they entered, Issei saw runes and words in strange language in every area of room. On walls, on the floor and on the ceiling. Well the only place they didn't cover was center of the room, as Issei saw there a magic circle belonging to a system other than mid-childan and if Issei remember correctly Rias used the same to teleport out his house. There were also some desks and sofas. On one of the sofas was a petite white-haired girl. If he was correct her name was Toujou Koneko. She was a classmate of his sister's. She was currently eating youkan. After a few seconds she realised that they entered.

"Hello. I am Takamachi-Harlaown Issei. Nice to meet you." he greeted her.

"Toujou Koneko. Same" she replied and returned to her meal.

Well, Issei remember that Vivio said that Koneko was silent but he didn't expect the ideal example of the kuudere.

After few seconds Issei noticed the sound of water flowing. When he looked in the direction of the sound he was speechless. This room had a shover! And someone was using it right now!

"Buchou take this." he head another female voice.

"Thank you, Akeno." Rias' voice replied and he saw Rias' shadow who was wearing her clothes. After a few minutes he saw fully dressed Rias.

"I am sorry. I didin't expect you so fast." she explained but Issei didn't believe her somehow. He noticed someone behind her. She has black hair in ponytail.

"Ara, ara. My name is Himejima Akeno. Nice to meet you." she said with smile on her face.

"Takamachi-Harlaown Issei. It's nice to meet you too."

"What a polite young man" Akeno replied with smile on her face

"Ok, it look like everyone is here. Takamachi-san, no, let me call you Ise."

Well she skipped honorofics very fast but somehow Issei didin't mind it.

"Of course."

"I as president of Occult Reaserch Club, propose you to join my club and became member of my peerage. What will you say?"

"Well i don't know?" While he didin't mind join to club he had no idea what a peerage was, well at least for devil |A peerage? What is it Ddraig?|

 **|[Well, I don't know.]|** Well it was little strange, if he remember corectly few previous hosts of boosted gear was reincarnated into devils.

"What ?" Rias asked suprised, she didin't notice that Issei 'talked' with Ddraig and no wonder she didn't, as Issei learned how to talk with Ddraig unnoticeably a year after he got his device

|So I must ask about it. Ddraig, sometimes you are useless.| Issei teased his dragon

 **|[Don't blame me, they didin't use it before the civil war and after that any of my host was already a devil by the time they woke me up !]|** Ddraig tried make an excuse. Well that excuse was good one at least.

"You see. Mages aren't very informed about supernatural world. Well, we learned about it two years ago, so I know nothing about peerages" he answered, well it wasn't the full truth but he was one of the TSAB's spies, so he couldn't tell them too much.

"How is it possible that mages didn't know about supernatural world and if you didn't know who told you?" well it was good question.

"Well i can't tell too much about mages yet, you know orders but i can show you how we learned it" he said and added in mind : | **Ddraig! Set up! Schwerform! Without barrier jacket.** |

 **|[Stand by, ready! Set up!]| |[Schwerform !]|** after a secon he had his gauntlet eqipped on right hand.

"W-what is this, it looks like boosted gear, but it is larger." so it looked like Rias knows what boosted gear looks like.

"Well you're right, I am the current host of the Boosted Gear." well he was right, even if it was now his device it still was boosted gear.

"This is Bosted Gear? Ok, I understand now why this fallen tried to kill you, but why does it look diferent than normal ? It isn't your balance breaker right ?" so the fallen though that boosted gear is too much threat for them? But antagonizing its wielder was the worst thing that they could do, unless someone wanted to pit the TSAB and fallen angels against one another

 **[You are right heiress of Gremory]** Issei felt now like an idiot, she was from the Gremory clan how it's possible that he had to meet her to noticed that she was a devil? They were in goddamned Japan ! The surname Gremory shouldn't be that common or popular here!

"Ddraig? He awoke you?" she was suprised

 **[At his third try, my partner is a strong one]** Ddraig said with pride in his voice

"If this isn't balance breaker what is it"

 **[While my aibou achieved balance breaker this is one of form of this device]**

"Device?"

"Devices help mages in casting spells. My sacred gear was changed into this device, but still i have acces to boosted gear's abilities. Sorry I can't tell you more about it. So as I answered your question, maybe now you will answer mine, so, what is peerage?" after all that was question that he asked before she did about mages

"Well peerage is group of devils. Ever played chess?"

"Yes but it isn't my favorite game. Why'd you ask?"

"Well majority of devils are crazy about chess. Everyone high-class devil or higher, gets evil pieces, which can reincarnate others into devils, as members of their peerage, even few minutes after death. Evil pieces are based off chess."

'Wait what? Devils have a lot of devices, that can be clasified as lost logia, that can resurect people? If Presea-baasan knew about it Alicia-obasan could've lived, even as devil. Maybe this supernatural world will have more to offer than the TSAB would think' "So i guess you are the king, just as I guess every piece give abilities." he was curious what these abilities was

"You are right. Bishops gain enhanced magic. Rooks gain supernatural strenght leading to high offense and defense. Knights gain increased speed and mobility. Queens posses abilities of bishop, rook and knight and Pawns can promote. So will you join my peerage?"

"Well…" Issei started thinking about it, but then he though about what Nanoha would do to him, not because Nanoha discriminated against non-humans but due to him throwing his humanity away without any good reason and because he didin't want to experience anger of the white devil, his answer was clear. "No."

"Why?" asked a suprised Rias. Well it was suprise for her, become a devil and live agelessly until someone kills you was something that a lot of people could sacrifice their humanity for, but not him, that and she didn't have good piece for him.

"Gremory-senpai, you have your queen, right?"

"Yes, Akeno is my queen."

"What why"

"I don't understand"

"You see, i have abilities that match to rook and bishop, and maybe knight, so to reincarnate me you need queen, but i don't mind join your club" well she could use the pawns but his pride couldn't endure being a pawn.

"I see… So devil on not, we, the occult research club, welcome you in our club. As member you have to call me buchou. By the way, what are you doing in our territory?"

"Well. Mages want to know more about the supernatural world and as you know, a fallen angel tried to kill me, plus it's not easy to get into contact with angels, as such devils are the best option for the time being, we'll perhaps try to ally ourselves with the devils in the future. Also sorry that we didn't contact you ealier."

"It's alright Ise. I wanted to get into contact with you ealier but you met Amano Yuuma." Rias replied, assuaging his worries about the situation.

"So you noticed magic coming from me? How?" he asked, curious, as they shouldn't be able to notice his magic.

"It's me." he heard emotionless voice.

"Well, like Koneko said, but she noticed a draconic presence from you not your magic" 'She noticed Ddraig? But how? Devils couldn't be able notice it unless… What an idiot! Her name means kitty! She was nekomata! A youkai!'

"Oh I see. Could you tell me, buchou, how did you get nekomata into your peerage? If it remember corectly, Ddraig said that nekomatas are high position in youkai society, so how?" Issei was curious, very curious about it now.

"You see Ise, Koneko was…" Rias began but Koneko interupted her.

"Senpai, you are wrong. I am a devil, not a nekomata. I'm not like her..." he heard Koneko's voice, but not her standart emotionless, no, he heard sadnes and pain in her voice. Whatever happend to her it was still painful for her so Issei decided to not ask anymore at least not for the forseeable future.

"Ok, nevermind, forget that i asked"

"Thank you senpai"

"Buchou, it's already dark. So will we have any club activities today or I can go home?" Well it's not that anything would happend to him but Nanoha was strict and he didin't tell her that he will be late, well she could accept that he would be but he didn't want to run the risk of Nanoha making him undergo one of her special training sessions.

"Well, I won't be holding you here any longer today. Remember that I will except to see you here tomorow after classes."

"Hai buchou. Ja ne!" he said and left.

* * *

As he walked home he felt someone set a barrier, really similar to that set by Yuuma, a few seconds later he felt a dark aura behind him, he turned and saw a woman in a dark coat.

"What a suprise. You felt my presence while I was sure I hid it"

"Another fallen angel?" Asked Issei, wary of the woman in front of him.

"Oh… So you knew? Impresive. My name is Kalawarner So before I kill you will you tell me where that bitch, Raynare, escaped?"

"Raynare?"

"So she didn't tell you her real name? I'm talking about that bitch who instead of killing you escaped with you. I won't forgive her for that she left us with Kazdel! But before that I will execute the order given to us" whoever this Kazdel was it looked like she hated him.

"Well, you won't. I defeated her in a fight!"

"You! A mere human?"

" **Ddraig! Set up!** "

 **[Stand by, ready! Set up!] [Handschuheform]**

"Sacred gear? Longinuus level? Shit, even Kazdel doesn't make me fight with host of strong sacred gears" she yelled shocked and flew away very quickly. But it wasn't that she ran away because she could, she ran away because Issei let her and she knew it. Issei, however, let her flew because he didn't want spoil relationship between TSAB and fallen and she didn't even attack him. Well she theatened him but it wasn't enought to arrested her without any further problem.

* * *

Few minutes after meeting with the fallen he entered his house.

"Tadaima!" he yelled.

"Okaeri, Issei" he heard Nanoha's voice further in.

"Any news from Hayate?" he asked, he was vey curious about informations from her.

"Well, yes. Hayate arrived a few minutes ago but she decided to wait for you." said Nanoha and he entered living room. He noticed Hayate who was drinking tea.

"So Hayate-san, what fallen said?" he asked

"Well her name and notives but... they are stange"

'Strange? What mean strange?' "Strange?"

"Yes, her name is Raynare. She was here on a mission from Azazel, highest of leaders of fallen angels, they are call Grigori. She and few others had to observe devils and report if they tried something hostile to fallen angels. After our arival they had to observe you Issei as a potential host of longinuus."

"So how did observe change to kill?" asked his blonde mother and it was good question. What Hayate told looked like something that every leader should do

"Well that is the strange part. Dozen days ago arived another fallen angel. His name is Kazdel and told them that ordes had changed" So how he though, someone, this Kazdel is propably merery pawn, wanted created conflict with TSAB but why?

"How they believed him?" asked his sister, who normally could believe random stanger

"Well, he was one of the most loyal wariors of Grigori so they believed him. But Raynare had doubts, three days before your date she tried contact with Azazel she couldn't found him. Next day Kazdel ordered her to go on a date with you and kill you. Sadly she didn't want to tell any more informations."

"So what we will do with her now?" Nanoha asked.

"Well first we must contact with Azazel, so before that she will wait in her cell, so how was meeting with devil-chan?" replied Hayate

"Well to get closer to devilkind i joined to club that was cover for Gremory devils and… I met another fallen today"

"What?" asked the females.

"She wanted atack me but when I activated Ddaig she flew away. Her name was Kalawarner. It looked like she hate Kazdel, she blamed Raynare for leaving them with him"

"Issei, untill we will meet with Azazel try to avoid fallen angels, or at least this goup." told serious Nanoha

"Hai!" Issei didn't even try to protest

"If you will need something i will be in my house, i am so tired. Ja ne!" she said and left their house.

* * *

In next chapter Issei will meet Asia

* * *

A/N

Kazdel is OC that was created because Raynare is arrested he will be important person in this arc

A/N 2

About timeline in this story

Great War begin near 1500 and ended near 1800

Devils' Civil War begin near 1850 and ended near 1950

1976 ajuka invented evil pieces

current time is 0084 in new calendar and 2026 in gregorian calendar

A/N 3

oba-san mean aunt

obaa-san/baa-san mean grandmother

A/N 4

I create forum for fans of my stories. Link is at my profile page

* * *

I hope you liked it. I am counting on your feedback and your questions.


End file.
